You can't lie to me
by gayships101
Summary: Korra likes Asami. The problem is, she doesn't know how to tell the young Engineer about her feelings. But her friends will try and help her. Will she be able to convey her feelings for the beautiful Sato? Set after the finale and after their vacation. Chapter 3 in progress.
1. Chapter 1 You can't lie to me

After Korra and Asami's "vacation" Korra found herself in deep thoughts about the certain beautiful and smart engineer. The entire vacation was just them walking in the Spirit World exploring everything they could in the entire place hand in hand. It was very comforting for Korra. She truly did needed this vacation. And she's sure Asami did too.

But there's something that's been bothering her ever since she and Asami went together in the Spirit world. Something, she couldn't quite describe but she knows she's felt this before but just couldn't remember what it was.

Throughout the vacation, Korra just shrugged the fluttering in her stomach while looking at Asami.

Korra had to admit, the vacation was a little bit awkward. She sometimes wondered if she was a really bad host and it made Asami all awkward.

Mako decided it was best for them to take a rest after a long excruciatingly exhausting practice for their pro bending match next week.

Team Avatar, including Asami of course, decided that it would be great if they go back to pro bending although the Team have their own jobs to work on, they decided that they wanted to feel what it was being young and reckless again just for one season. Asami of course, is nice enough to sponsor their team for one season and that made Korra so happy for whatever reason.

In fact, just seeing the beautiful engineer's face and most specifically her smile, makes Korra light up.

"Okay, team huddle" Mako recited as he beckoned for his two teammates to come to his direction.

Korra and Bolin wrapped their muscular arms around the back of Mako's neck and both their necks and Mako did the same to Korra and Bolin whilst the trio leans in for what looks like a secret huddle.

Just like before, Korra, Mako, Bolin had these almost absurd grinning on their faces,

"So, our first pro bending match after the busy 5 years is next week. Now, fire ferrets, are we ready?" Mako said excitingly to his group.

"Ready to kick some other peoples butt yeah!" Korra and Bolin simultaneously yelled.

"Good." Mako said while leaning back to stand upright.

"You know, I miss this" Bolin started.

Korra and Mako as if on cue, both looked at Bolin's direction at the same time looking as if they didn't just hear what Bolin said. Then both of them started looking at each other and smiled.

"Yeah." Korra and Mako said at the same time and laughed.

"Okay, so see you guys tomorrow then. Same time, don't be late!" Mako instructed before walking towards the men's change room.

Korra wiped her sweat off from her body while making her way towards the women's change room to change from her sweat covered clothes.

After getting freshened up, Korra went back to the gym to retrieve her forgotten bottle of water.

Korra almost jumped out the window after seeing Asami pop out from in front of her.

"Wow! You scared me." Korra said as she made her way towards the engineer, looking down as right after she's made eye contact with the taller girl while seemingly scratching the back of her cut hair.

Korra, all of a sudden was a little bit trembling and sweating. She can feel her heartbeat rising at the point which she thought her heart might give up on her and just burst out from her chest. She wondered why she was so nervous around Asami. Why hear face would heat up whenever she takes a little peak at the beautiful taller girl.

Korra might have walked too much, because now, there's only like approximately 3 inches space between Korra and Asami's body.

"Hi Korra" Asami greeted with a smile. But the tone Asami gave while greeting Korra was like a music to Korra's ear. Infact, everytime Asami talks, it felt like music for Korra. And it did no good for Korra and the situation she is in right now.

Korra looks up at the taller engineer and her face begins to heat up. Korra takes a excruciating and large gulp before she nervously, almost out of balance, scooted over to the side and picked up her bottle of water.

"H-hello, Asa.." Korra clears her throat "Miss Asami Sato… I—uhh,, how are you today.. You look so snazzy… I- uh I mean, you look great today! Well, I mean, you look great everyday, but you look especially beautiful today, but you're still gorgeous every other day, it's just that.." Korra stuttered. "spirits, what is wrong with me today?" Korra whispered to herself while clenching her sweaty hands.

Asami giggled. Korra loved hearing Asami giggle or laugh. She didn't feel the same with most of her friends or family, but it was different with Asami.

"Oh, Korra, you're so silly." Asami said in between her giggles. "I just came by to pay you guys a visit. To check on how things are. But turned out I was late." Asami said smiling at the shy girl.

"Unfortunately, yeah." A familiar voice from the other side of the room echoed through and Asami throwed a little smile at the person where the voice came from. It made Korra uncomfortably upset.

Korra crossed her arms with her signature intimidating pout look, looking all possessive of Asami without even realizing it.

"Hello ladies" Mako greeted, waving her hand to Asami and Korra.

"Nice seeing you Mako." Asami greeted back.

"Why are you still here Mako? I thought you went home already?" Asked Korra looking annoyed.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Mako shot back at Korra.

"I forgot something so I went back" Korra answered.

"Well, I heard some noise around here and decided to check what was going on. Until I discovered it was only you two." Mako stated.

Asami smiled at both of them and said "Okay, so I'm sure I wouldn't be worried that this whole place would get annihilated seeing you guys look peaceful together." Asami paused and tapped both shoulders in a motherly like manner. "I have to go. I still have a meeting with Raiko and the others. I'll see you both tomorrow." Asami added.

Asami gave both last looks and smiles, it was longer and more intimate with Korra though, it made Mako kind of think back and realize.

Asami made her way out of the gym. Korra decided to go too but was stopped mid action by Mako.

"So, you and Asami huh. Are you guys uuhhh.." Mako paused giving Korra a look that she didn't understand fully.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Are you guys, a.. you know, something we were before?" Mako asked almost looking embarrassed by asking the question.

"What?! No! I mean, we, I don't know! We.. uhhh…" Korra paused looking down, her face flustered.

Mako , now flashing a confident grin at Korra. "I see." He said while scootching over to see Korra's face.

"So you like her?" Mako asked grinning.

"What?!" Korra exclaimed looking shocked but also guilty, like someone just found out that she did something bad. "I—I…" Korra stuttered desperate on finding the right words.

"You can't lie to me Korra. I know that look you two give each other. I think she likes you too." Mako reassuringly said.

"You think so?" Korra said looking up at Mako like a little kid.

"Yeah! I mean, it's pretty obvious." Mako exclaimed. Happy for his friends finally realizing their feelings for each other.

"What do I do?" Korra asked, "What should I tell her? Should I bring her flowers while telling her? Or should I learn how to drive first? What if she doesn't like it when I don't know how to drive? Or Should I just flash her my adoring muscles that is bigger than your muscles? No offense Mako, or should I kiss her and tell her how I feel?" Korra asked hyperventilating.

"Korra, calm down. Why don't you ask her for a nice dinner, and try and express how you feel for her. You know, try to be romantic." Mako said.

"That's a great idea." Korra said now looking all confident, "I'm impressed, is that how you confessed to Wu?" Korra asked with a sly grin.

"Exactly" Mako said with a confident smile but later faded to annoyed expression after he realized what Korra just asked. "Wait, what? No! I, we, are not!" now it's Mako's turn to stutter.

"You can't lie to me Mako" Korra said with a teasing smile.


	2. Chapter 2 Sparring

**A/N: I've decided to make this a multichapter fic, will probably hold 3-5 chapters, it really depends on the situation and requests. Thank you guys for the reviews, I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

It was the last day of practice before the Fire Ferrets' first ever pro bending match after the five busy years. Tomorrow is their game and the team made sure to meet up in the gym in the most appropriate time for them to get themselves ready. It's not going to be easy for them; many new teams are showing up, most consisting of young but experienced benders.

Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, an elegant, rich engineer who offered to sponsor Team Fire Ferrets wholeheartedly, came by to check up on her team. Maybe a little bit too early. She just wanted to check how her team was doing or how the gym was for them. It's not like she's just there to check up on Korra and see her muscles getting worked up.

The pretty engineer decided to examine the gym, walking around it to kill some time while waiting for her friends.

Korra, fully recognized Avatar, strong, Buffy but has an inner feminine side as well, beautiful Southern Water Tribe Princess, walked in on the gym extra early to get warmed up before the two brothers because she surprisingly woke up early today so why not hit the gym early? She thought to herself.

Korra stopped dead on her tracks upon seeing her most favorite engineer before her, walking around the gym examining it.

'Why is she here? Is she gonna observe us on our training? How am I supposed to concentrate when she's here? Oh Spirits I just pray today will work out okay.' She thought to herself.

Korra cleared her throat to catch the girl with beautiful green orbs. She then flashed a smug grin upon seeing the green eyed girl almost trip face on the ground after hearing the all too familiar voice.

It took Asami almost three full seconds to regain her composure and glared at the Avatar that's now silently chuckling, "Ha. Ha. So funny, Avatar Korra successfully made the very cool and collected citizen in Republic City almost fall head first on the ground." Asami said with a sarcastic tone while crossing her arms on her chest, still glaring at Korra.

"Well, it was certainly funny." Korra said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

Asami shrugged and told Korra to knock it off. Korra then shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the engineer, not really looking at where she was going, continuing on her tracks whilst looking at the taller woman's eyes before her.

While Korra lunges her left foot forward, she felt something blocking it and felt herself loose balance finally looking down to see what triggered her fall, spitting curses at it like it has done something really awful.

Korra fell down head first onto the ground, a gasp heard after her fall.

"pfft. HAHAHAHAHAHA" Asami laughed hysterically at the fallen Avatar before her, clutching her stomach and bending her body downwards to have a clearer look of the Avatar.

Korra pouted , Asami held down her hand for Korra to help her up from her sorry form, still laughing. Korra groaned but accepted the generous offer, feeling the touch of the engineer's hand on hers, it made her heart race. "Okay, okay, I'm up now, so you can stop laughing." Korra said while dusting her sleeveless shirt with her hands.

Asami didn't stop laughing, it made Korra's heart flutter, hearing the other girls' laughing voice is like a beautiful melody to her ear. Korra looked up at Asami's laughing face and can't help but turn her pout upside down.

"On second thought, I don't mind just seeing and hearing you laugh all day." Korra thought out loud not realizing she voiced her thoughts in Asami's hearing range.

Asami stopped laughing and faced the girl with azure eyes, rather intently. Korra looked back, just realizing what she said, and immediately fumbled from her place. Korra was now panicking looking for the right words to say to the taller engineer before her, ending up saying incoherent words and doing weird movements with her hands, looking everywhere but Asami's eyes.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said all that! It probably made you feel weird, made you think that I'm weird!" Korra apologized still not looking into Asami's eyes.

The beautiful girl with green orbs smoothened and smiled at Korra placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't be sorry Korra." Asami reassured the smaller girl with beautiful eyes before her. "To be honest, I was… surprised and at the same time… happy, to, uh, hear, that, uhh," Asami stuttered, her cheeks now flustered in red.

Korra finally looked up to Asami, meeting her eyes. "Thanks" she said.

The two girls stared at each other intimately for a moment, neither one dared to move or break eye contact. Korra's face now flustered upon realizing how intently Asami was looking at her. Before they know it, they were simultaneously inching forward, slowly closing their eyes, when a loud thump stopped them from moving further.

Both Korra and Asami's eyes went wide upon realizing what they were doing unconciously and stiffened a bit before looking to where the sound was coming from.

Naga, Korra's first girl best friend, came in knocking over a piec of earth tile to the ground. Korra completely forgot that she has brought the Polar bear dog along with her.

Korra scratched the back of her head awkwardly and nervously and slumped down moving towards her favorite pet, slightly pampering the Polar bear dog's head, "Naga!" Korra said enthusiastically to the cute dog while Naga licks her face and lunged at Korra, Korra couldn't help but laugh at the sudden affection and wrapped her arms tightly at the Polar bear dog.

"Sorry I forgot about you girl" Korra added and looked at Asami, the taller girl now smiling widely specifically at Naga.

Naga escaped from Korra's grip and lunged forward to Asami, tackling the engineer to the ground while licking her beautiful face. Asami giggled at the touch and patted the dog's head as a prize.

Korra couldn't supress a smile on her face while looking at the two creatures she loved for dear life having fun. Korra slowly got up from her place and put a hand on her hips trying to look intimidating.

"Come on Naga, I'm getting kind of jealous over here." Korra said as she stretched out her arms for the animal to lunge over her.

The Polar bear dog grunted and continued nuzzling into Asami's chest causing the girl with green orbs to laugh even more now.

Korra just let out a silent 'hmph' and closed her eyes, feigning a hurt face, mumbling incoherent sentences under her breath and placed a clenched hand on her chest.

Asami was laughing at Korra's dorky actions and didn't notice the Polar Bear dog moving towards Korra's direction, neither did Korra notice when the Polar Bear Dog suddenly behind her, thrusting her hard towards Asami's direction.

Korra, surprised by the sudden force, stumbled forwards, tried to regain balance to herself but miserably failing and completely losing balance towards Asami's direction. Placing them both in an awkward position with Korra on top of Asami.

Then before Korra could even yell at Naga, Naga quickly ran to the exit. Korra could swear she can hear Naga's hysterical laughing. She would get the dog later, she thought.

Korra looked down at Asami, her green orbs flashing before her, her pale skin illuminating the dark, her beautiful, well painted face looking intently towards her. Korra knew her skin was fully red by now. She also noticed the older girl's red cheeks.

"I-" Korra started "I'm-uh-Naga-uh-she" Korra stammered with her words but just received a giggle from the Future Industries' pretty CEO.

Asami Sato stretched her arms up to wrap around the girl with pretty azure eyes' neck. "Naga's put us in a pretty awkward situation huh" Asami closed her beautiful eyes while she giggled.

"Twice, actually" Korra said with a huge grin on her face still covered in fire and red. She chuckled nervously as Asami's hand tightened it's grip around the back of her neck. She excruciatingly gulped on her own saliva, her heart threatens to escape her body, her hands trembling slightly loosing it's strength. And before she know it, she was leaning down.

Asami chuckled. "You're sweating Avatar Korra." Asami said not realizing that Korra was slowly loosing strength and was leaning down. When Asami noticed, she stiffened for a bit now getting a bit nervous because of the little distance between her and the beautiful woman before her.

A clearing of throat stopped Korra completely, she completely and literally froze. 'This is seriously the second time already.' They both simultaneously thought silently in their minds. Well, not entirely second time, this situation kind of happened couple of times in the Spirit World but they were abruptly stopped or disturbed from moving farther, making things very awkward between the two girls.

The two girls simultaneously turned their head sideways to see the person who caught them in "action".

Things got more difficult and awkward when they saw Mako and Bolin. Mako blushing furiously while avoiding any eye contact, while Bolin had his jaw almost dropped on the floor.

Asami impulsively maneuvered her body and wrapped her legs around Korra's back pulling her down and rolled over the now surprised Korra, she was now on top of the muscular girl while pushing her down the ground with her elbow. Asami was blushing furiously, her whole body in steam.

"We-We were sparring." Asami quickly said while looking over the two brothers, mouth still agape, especially Bolin.

"y-yeah" Korra backed Asami up, struggling to breath.

Asami immediately let go of Korra as soon as she realized she was being very harsh on her. She mumbled a 'sorry' to Korra after she let go of the girl with strong limbs, rubbing the back of her neck. "Don't worry about it" Korra reassured the worried girl.

"Oh, okay, we believe you" Mako said clearing his throat "You're quite early today Korra" Mako said quickly dismissing the awkward situation, Bolin still agape.

"Y-yeah, I thought it'd be good to get here early." Korra said while standing up and dusting herself off

"And Asami?" Mako asked turning over to the beautiful girl with green orbs,

"I was actually planning on checking up on you guys, checking how you guys are doing and how's the gym for you. I also wanted to wish you guys' good luck." Asami said also dusting herself off

Mako raised one of his sharbrows at Asami. Asami sighed and continued "And, I got here a little too early." Asami finished.

"Well, we're doing good actually, the gym is fine, thank you for this" Mako gave Asami a sincere smile which Asami reciprocated with one of her own.

"Are you staying to watch us practice?" Mako asked, while Bolin in the background still stuttering words like "That's it? Just sparring? It didn't look like sparring to me",

"I'm afraid I can't, I just realized I will be meeting with Raiko, and Varrick's got some offer later in the afternoon, I also have to finish my blue print today, it's gonna be a busy day" Asami said picking her things up.

Korra, Mako and Bolin frowned a little.

"But I made sure to clear my schedule tomorrow for your first ever pro bending match after 5 years" Asami reassured to her team.

Korra, Mako and Bolin smiled and looked at each other, "We'll need expect you tomorrow then" Mako said with a smile.

The team held a group hug with Asami before Asami went to the meeting with Raiko.

Korra, Bolin, and Mako were left alone to train for the next day's match.

"So, you and Asami?" Mako began catching Bolin's attention in which the younger brother shrieked in delight and excitement.

Korra once again flustered tried to make excuses but nothing came out of her.

"I knew that wasn't just a sparring match!" Bolin yelled.

Mako now holding a sly grin on his face, "Did you ask her out yet?" He asked. "Oooh, you asked her out on a date? Korra you're so romantic! I knew you and Asami had something!" Bolin said, fanboying

"Wha- No! I-uh-I haven't! Yet!" Korra snapped, turning away from the brothers her face completely flustered.

Mako shook his head in disapproval, "You should really make your move now Korra, we don't know who might be taking the chance on her, it's not like she doesn't have admirers you know, what if she gets with the wrong guy?" Mako said, clear concern for his friends, he just wanted them to be happy.

Korra thought through Mako's words and now is terrified of the possibilities. 'What if Asami gets with other guys or girls if I don't tell her how I feel sooner?' Korra thought to herself.

"Oh Mako, stop pressuring Korra, she deserves all the time she needs, and I'm sure Asami feels the same!" Bolin said being a good and optimist friend, placed a hand on Korra's shoulders. Korra mumbled 'thanks' to Bolin.

"Sure" Mako said sarcastically crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well, we better start training then! To impress a certain Sato tomorrow" Bolin winked at Korra in which he received a playful nudge afterwards.

**A/N: So, I didn't really read through this, if there's some mistakes, I'm sorry in advance I'm just really lazy and I don't bother going over my stories to edit them. I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**Next chapter will be Pro bending match, and Korra asking Asami out for dinner, and the dinner scene(hopefully). Tune in and please leave a review. Next chapter is gonna be lengthy(I think)... I planned it out already in bullet points and the only thing that's left to do is put them all together into paragraphs.**


End file.
